ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Alexander McQueen
thumb|223px Ли Александр МакКуин (англ. Lee Alexander McQueen; 17 марта 1969, Лондон, Великобритания — 11 февраля 2010, Лондон, Великобритания) английский дизайнер модной одежды. Известен своими вызывающими показами. Командор ордена Британской империи, четырежды признавался лучшим британским модельером года. Трибьют Гага посвятила выступление на BRIT Awards с акустической версией "Telephone" дизайнеру, который покончила жизнь самоубийством незадолго до церемонии. Примерно за час до выступления, она прокомментировала ее выступление через Твиттер Песня "Fashion of His Love" была посвящена дизайнеру. Его фамилия "McQueen" упоминается во втором куплете. Это одна из первых песен, написаных для Born This Way. Visionaire Spirit: A Tribute To Lee Alexander McQueen ]] Ограниченный тираж в 1500 копий журнала Visionaire был посвящен Александру МакКуину. Выпуск включал в себя коллекционные изображения от Ника Найта, Гаги, Стивена Кляйна, Марион Сорренти и других, каждая фотография напечатана на отдельной странице со встроенными семенами, они будут цвести если вы дадите им достаточно солнца. Аксессуары Alexander McQueen - Jewel-embellished wide satin belt.jpg 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg|(4 марта, 2011) 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg|(12 марта, 2011) KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(24 марта, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Viking ring.jpg 7-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|Not pictured (4 июля, 2012) Alexander_McQueen_chain-embellished_bridle_leather_belt.jpg 8-30-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(30 августа, 2012) Alexander McQueen - Heart buckle belt (Pre-AW14C).jpg 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(13 июня, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Transparent studded cuff.jpeg 11-16-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(16 ноября, 2014) 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg|(19 ноября, 2014) Осень/Зима 1995 Alexander Mcqueen - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 007.jpg|Steven Klein (25 ноября, 2015) Осень/Зима 1996 Alexander Mcqueen - Fall-Winter 1996 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 006.jpg|Steven Klein (25 ноября, 2015) Осень/Зима 1998 RTW "Joan" tumblr_lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1_500.jpg Lady-gaga-mtv-video-music-awards-2009-winner.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (13 сентября, 2009) Осень 2002 Alexander McQueen - Fall 2002 Collection.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 005.jpg|(AHS: Hotel) (2015) Весна 2002 Alexander McQueen - Spring 2002 Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 005.jpg|Steven Klein (25 ноября, 2015) "Irere": Весна 2003 AM - Irere - Sprin 2003 Collection.jpg|Жакет 11-9-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(9 ноября, 2013) 6-5-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(5 июня, 2014) Alexander McQueen - SS03C.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 006.jpg|Steven Klein (25 ноября, 2015) Осень/Зима 2006 “Widows of Culloden” 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg FrenchVogue.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (2009) Весна/Лето 2007 “Sarabande” Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg AlejandroFashion6.png|"Alejandro" Осень/Зима 2007 "In Memory of Elizabeth Howe, Салем, 1692" alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (9 сентября, 2009) Alexander McQueen Fall 2007 Pumps.jpg 6-10-10 Arriving at NY Mets in NYC 001.jpg|(10 июня, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 026.jpg|Nick Knight (14 декабря 2010) Alexander McQueen - Vintage jacket (Daphne Guinness Collection).jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 002.jpg|Steven Klein (25 ноября, 2015) Весна/Лето 2008 "La Dame Bleue" McQueenSS2008Look18.jpg|[A] 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(11 июля, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(11 июля, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2008 RTW Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 004.jpg|Steven Klein (2 ноября-3 ноября и 25 ноября, 2015) Осень/Зима 2008 RTW "The Girl Who Lived In The Tree" 00420m.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (11 мая, 2010) May 11 2010 001.jpg|(11 мая, 2010) AlejandroFashion4.png|Alejandro (2010) Alexander McQueen Fall Winter 2008 White tulle dress.jpg|[B] 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg|(8 сентября, 2012) 0-0-15 Ray Mickshaw 001.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Весна/Лето 2009 RTW "Natural Dis-tinction Un-natural Selection" alexander-mcqueen-skull-scarf.png Out in Madrid 2.png|Barcelona (9 декабря, 2010) Осень/Зима 2009 RTW “The Horn of Plenty” alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg July 12, 2009.jpg|(12 июля, 2009) AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|London (14 июля, 2009) alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg 7-4-09 Josh Olins 001.jpg|Josh Olins (4 июля, 2009) Alexander McQueen Heart Peep-toe Pumps.png|Осень/Зима 2009 Candid 2.jpg|(25 июля, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2009 Boots.jpg Lady Gaga on 60 minutes.jpg|60 Minutes Alexander Mcqueen Box Clutch.png 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 002.jpg|(3 декабря, 2010) Alexander McQueen the Horn of Plenty Feather Dress.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (19 июня, 2011) Весна 2010 Alexander McQueen - Pre-Spring 2010 Collection 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Spring 2010 Collection 002.jpg 6-19-10 Malgorzata Saniewska 002.jpg|Malgorzata Saniewska (19 июня, 2010) Весна/Лето 2010 ''"Plato's Atlantis"'' 00190m.jpg BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander McQueen - Bronze heels.jpg BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-summer-2010-shoes.jpg Gagadragonheelblack.jpg|"Bad Romance" alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg Bloody Space Film 002.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour 2009-11-11-slide 3076 43346 large.jpg BadRomance9.png|"Bad Romance" Mqueen.JPG|Antler Film Gaga Carpet 06.png|MTV Video Music Awards (12 сентября, 2010) At LAX Airport.jpg|LAX Airport (13 сентября, 2010) The Oak Room 07.jpg|(29 сентября, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 002.jpg Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 003.jpg 7-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(26 июля, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 002.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 Performance at U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg Alexander McQueen.png BadRomance4 2.png|"Bad Romance" 91521877 10.preview.jpg GaGa Android3.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour AlexanderMcQueen ManifestoOLM.jpg Manifesto of Little Monsters (4).jpg|The Manifesto of Little Monsters Alexandermcqueenss2010pantsuit.jpg putyerpawsup.jpg|Antler Film (Monster Ball) Mcqueen1.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(26 ноября, 2009) Alexander Mcqueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 005.jpg|Steven Klein (25 сентября, 2015) Осень 2010 Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png|Жакет Out in Madrid 2.png|9 декабря, 2010 в Барселоне Осень/Зима 2010 RTW “Angels & Demons” Gaga_Carpet_24.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (2009) Vanity Fair 02.jpg|Nick Knight (2009) Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 RTW Silk Jacket.jpg Out in Madrid 3.png|Мадрид (2010) Alexander McQueen_-_Fall_2010_Collection (1).jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 008.jpg|Steven Klein (25 ноября, 2015) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2010 Collection 002.jpg 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 002.jpg|Ruth Hogben (2015) Весна/Лето 2011 Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png Vogue 2011 07.png|Mario Testino (23 ноября, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png Vogue 2011 02.jpg|Mario Testino (23 ноября, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png Vogue 2011 04.jpg|Mario Testino (23 ноября, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png Vogue 2011 05.jpg|Mario Testino (23 ноября, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Terry Richardson (18 декабря, 2011) Alexander McQueen Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots.png 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|Terry Richardson (18 декабря, 2011) Осень/Зима 2011 Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png 2-9-11 Shopping in Soho 001.jpg|(9 февраля, 2011) Alexander McQueen 2.png Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" Alexander McQueen FW 2011 Dress.jpg July 28 2011 001.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (28 июля, 2011) alexander-mcqueen-fall-2011-rtw-long-sleeve-dress-profile.png Alexander Mcqueen shoes fall winter 2011.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 018.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (12 сентября, 2011) Daphne_Lot-23_McQueen.jpg|[A] gaga-mcqueen1.jpg|(19 августа, 2012) Весна/Лето 2012 Alexandermcqueenss2012reddress.jpg 10-18-11_Matt_Irwin_007.jpg|Matt Irwin (19 октября, 2011) AlexanderMcQueen-SPRING2012-Bambi.jpg BAMBI-PressRoom.jpg|Bambi Awards (10 ноября, 2011) Осень 2012 Alexander_McQueen_2012_Pre_Fall_Embossed_Velvet_Bustier_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_2012_Laced_Shoe_Boots.jpg 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 001.jpg|(16 сентября, 2012) Осень/Зима 2012 Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Ostrich_Feather_Organza_Cape_Jacket.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 003.jpg|Mert and Marcus Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Gloves.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Mink_Horse_Platform_Boots.jpg 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 003.jpg|(7 октября, 2012) Весна 2013 Alexander McQueen - Cutout satin bustier.jpeg 8-15-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 007.jpg|(15 августа, 2013) Весна/Лето 2013 Alexander McQueen - Heroine bag.jpg 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(29 июня, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(30 октября, 2013) Осень 2013 Alexander McQueen - Fall 2013 RTW Collection.jpg 8-25-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(25 августа, 2013) Пре-Осень 2013 Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-23-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(23 августа, 2013) 8-23-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 shoes.jpg 8-24-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(24 августа, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 002.jpg|(20 сентября, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(30 октября, 2013) G.U.Y. Music Video 004.jpg|(11 февраля, 2014) 2-26-14 PSA - Save Our Water.jpg|(26 февраля, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 003.jpg 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(10 декабря, 2013) 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg|(18 декабря, 2013) 9-1-14 Arriving at Sydney Airport in Australia 001.jpg|(1 сентября, 2014) Осень/Зима 2014 Alexander McQueen - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(13 июня, 2014) Весна 2015 Alexander McQueen - Spring 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg|(10 июня, 2015) Осень 2015 Alexander McQueen - Embellished V-neck dress (PF15C).jpg Lady-gaga-ahs-hotel-bed.jpg|Michael Avedon (12 августа, 2015) Осень 2015-2016 Alexander McQueen - Lace guipure bra.jpg AHSH - First Look 002.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Другое AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg Категория:Дизайнеры Категория:Наряды Категория:Обувь Категория:Фэшн-Шоу Категория:Аксессуары